Magia y Amor
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Rose y Al son los mejores amigos y primos del mundo, tienen fama y un familia completa que los quiere, en un mundo de paz. Sin embargo, deberán aprender por si mismos que la felicidad es algo por lo que se lucha cada día y que la vida es una batalla que nunca acaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio.**

El mal nunca es exterminado del todo, la lucha entre luz y oscuridad continúa siempre dentro del corazón. Existen pensamientos destructivos que no desaparecen aunque se dé por hecho que así ha sido.

Si alimentas la enemistad odiando a tu enemigo, el odio seguirá y se extenderá mucho más allá de ti: a todos los tuyos.

Era temprano para que ella entendiera cosas como esas. Sintió la marcha del tren, y supo que a partir de ese mismo momento toda su vida sería distinta a como había sido hasta entonces, protegida y amada en casa. James no lo había querido decir, pero aun así ella lo intuía: no era fácil ser hijos de quienes ellos eran. Saludó una vez más a su hermano menor y a Lili que corrían detrás del tren.

Suspiró.

Luego el compartimento donde Albus y ella estaban se abrió. Nunca olvidaría ese momento.

**Capítulo 1.**

_**La Selección.**_

Rose, ya es hora! – su madre le llamó desde abajo pero al instante estaba en la puerta – Cariño, el tren los va a dejar, vámonos.

Estoy lista, mamá – le aseguró ella, mientras cerraba su baúl y tomaba a Keena en sus brazos.

Hermione sonrió. Amaba a sus hijos y Rose era especialmente parecida a ella. Algo menos mandona, probablemente, era mucho más segura de sí misma. Incluso físicamente, lo único que las diferenciaba era el pelo rojizo de Rose, lo que no era de extrañar. Ninguno de los Weasley se había salvado hasta ahora, excepto tal vez los dos Potter.

¿Hugo está listo? –preguntó la chica.

Su madre levantó las cejas.

Lleva esperando su primer año durante cuatro años, ¿tú que crees?

Es cierto. Lily ha hablado de ese día por semanas. Al y James se están volviendo locos.

Hermione sonrió. La bocina volvió a sonar.

Vale. Es horade irse.

Era su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Cada vez que iniciaban las clases Rose – al igual que todos – se sentía excitada y contenta de ver de nuevo a sus amigos y de aprender para convertirse en una gran bruja como su madre o como su tía Ginny – aunque a decir verdad el Quidditch no se le daba para nada y debía conformarse con alentar a James, que sí era un gran cazador. Por otro lado, sabía que debía enfrentar algo que de solo pensarlo le hacía estremecer. Acarició el suave pelaje negro de Keena para tranquilizarse.

Cruzaron al Andé de la estación de King Cross justo cinco minutos antes de que el tren de Hogwarts saliera. Sus padres fueron a saludar a los Potter en cuanto vieron a Lily agitarles la mano.

Como todos los años, todo el mundo les echaba miradas y Al y James fueron los primeros en subir al tren. Al era muy tímido, aunque era el mejor amigo de Rose desde pequeños, pero era James quien odiaba más que todos compararan a los Potter y a los Weasley.

Rose estaba segura que esto era algo que preocupaba sobre todo a sus tíos y a su madre, pero jamás lo mencionaron frente a ellos. Después de todo, ni el tío Harry ni la tía Ginny eran culpables de ser famosos por destruir a Lord Voldemort ni por haber sido una gran jugadora de las Arpías. Los Weasley solo habían sido una familia digna que hizo lo que debía hacer en tiempos difíciles. El problema era que ahora que eran héroes, eran sus hijos quienes debían sufrirlo en Hogwarts.

Tampoco era malo todo el tiempo. Rose consideraba que a veces gozaban de algunas ventajas por ello. Pero a veces era muy duro. Vaya que lo sabía.

Lily se despidió de sus padres, y Ginny les deseó suerte a todos. Luego todos subieron al Expresso de Hogwarts para otro año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Todos los compartimentos estaban llenos. Lily fue con su primo y mejor amigo a buscar uno en otro vagón. Mientras, Rose buscaba a sus compañeros. James flirteaba con una chica de Ravenclaw, Dottie Drawer y Al estaba con Sean en otro. Decidió entrar con ellos.

Cuando abría la puerta, fue empujada hacia delante y al volverse vio a Scorpion, que ni siquiera se volvió para disculparse. Claro, él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley. No cualquier Weasley, la hija de Hermione Granger, era lo único que se podía esperar.

Había cosas en Hogwarts que nunca estuvieron en duda: Slytheryn era en su mayoría un nido de serpientes y siempre estarían enfrentados a Gryffyndor. Los Malfoy odiaban a los Weasley por ser traidores a la sangre aunque estuviera prohibido decirlo, y Hermione Granger fue la sangre sucia más grande de la historia de la magia. Cuando a Al y a ella les colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, todos esperaban a que dijeran Gryffyndor y así sucedió. Así debía ser también ahora con Lily y su hermano. Los Potter debían ser excelentes jugadores de Quidditch, como lo fueron sus padres y su abuelo, y la mayoría de sus tíos.

Malfoy – dijo Al con odio – es un idiota, ¿te hizo daño, Rose?

No, claro que no – dijo ella, tranquila y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – sabe que le lanzaré un maleficio que recordará hasta el último día de su vida. ¿Cómo estás, Sean?

De lujo. Mis padres me han comprado una nueva escoba por mi cumpleaños, he practicado todo el verano e intentaré entrar al equipo este año.- sacó una revista del Quibbler – y mi padre ha conseguido un puesto en la redacción de la revista. Sé que es de locos, pero es genial también.

¿La del padre de Luna Lovegood? Claro. Ella es muy amiga de mamá y papá la admira, lo ha dicho – dijo Al.

Mi madre también la admira mucho. – dijo Rose – Además, es una gran investigadora, pero su papá está loco.

¿Y tú que has hecho en el verano, Al?

Nada especial. He practicado Quidditch con mis hermanos y con mis primos, pero mamá y papá no han tenido tiempo de unas vacaciones, así que será el próximo verano.

¿Tú, practicando Quidditch? No lo creo. Nunca has entrado al equipo. – dijo Sean.

No soy bueno como James. Incluso Lily es mejor que yo.

No todo el mundo es bueno en todo. – Rose intentó levantar la moral de su primo -Tú eres el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Pociones.

Es fácil decirlo, tú tienes las notas más altas de todo Hogwarts. Superas incluso a Scorpion Malfoy- dijo Al, Rose se puso colorada. Sin embargo, luego agradeció el elogio.

Su padre le había pedido el primer día del primer año que machacara a Scorpion Malfoy en los exámenes y así lo había hecho. Aunque el chico fuera inteligente – muy inteligente – ella lo superaba. Se había transformado en una insana competencia que ella ganaba la mayoría de las veces.

Sabes que no soy la mejor. Además, en cada clase cuando hago algo bien un profesor agrega: "Justo como su madre lo hubiera hecho". Estoy cansada. A veces de verdad entiendo a James cuando despotrica, y es que nos pasan comparando toda la vida! ¿Esto va a parar alguna vez?

Sería genial, si y fuera tan bueno en Quidditch como James o algo así – dijo Al – Bueno, espero que nuestros hermanos queden hoy en Gryffyndor. ¿Imaginas a alguno de ellos en otra casa? ¿O en Slytheryn?

Ante la última frase, Sean hizo un gesto pasando su dedo índice por el cuello. Aunque a veces él podía ser algo insoportable y tenía un sentido del humor algo molesto para ella– según Rose- era el mejor amigo de Al, y uno de sus mejores amigos también. Siempre hacía lo posible para defenderla de Malfoy, también.

El carrito de los dulces pasó y ellos compraron ranas de chocolate. El que Rose abrió tenía la foto de su padre, Ron Weasley, así que no se molestó en leer ya que sabía la historia de memoria.

Es hora de cambiarnos, no tardaremos en llegar –dijo Rose levantándose – ya puedo ver Hogsmeade desde aquí.

Los dos chicos se levantaron también. Ken Chan sonrió a Rose cuando pasó al lado de su compartimento. Era un chico muy guapo que estaba en sexto año y pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Al no se llevaba muy bien con él. A ninguno de los Potter parecía gustarle mucho los Chan.

Al creía que si bien su prima no era una coqueta, llamaba la atención más de lo conveniente entre los muchachos. Eso había empezado desde el año pasado. Demasiado pronto. Aunque Rose no salía con nadie, si tuviera que ponerse del lado de alguien sería de Sean – era obvio que a su amigo le gustaba su prima –y no de Ken Chan, o cualquier otro.

E tren empezó a aminorar la marcha: llegaban a Hogsmeade. Los pasillos del tren estaban llenos de estudiantes yendo y viniendo, buscando a sus mascotas o llamando a sus amigos.

Lily vio a James, su hermano le sonrió infundiéndole coraje, porque lo cierto era que aunque había esperado este día por mucho tiempo se encontraba muy nerviosa,James estaba especialmente contento porque lo habían hecho capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffyndor. Hagrid le sonrió y mientras algunos se impresionaban del enorme hombre, Lily y Hugo se acercaron a saludarlo. Hagrid solía visitarlos cada año al menos una vez sin falta durante las vacaciones de verano.

Miren a quién tenemos aquí: Lily Potter y HugoWeasley – se dio cuenta muy tarde de los alarmados gestos de silencio de los dos niños, todos los demás se giraron a mirarlos. – Oh, vaya…

Hagrid, ¡qué gusto verte! – le saludó Lily – mamá y papá te mandan muchos saludos.

Entonces, ¿dónde están los botes? – preguntó Hugo, mirando a todos lados.

Oh, ya, claro… ¡Primer Año, Vengan Conmigo! – hizo un gesto con su mano enseñando el camino que llevaba hacia el lago. Los niños formaron una fila detrás de él. – Formen grupos de cuatro y suban a los botes.

Todos se juntaron rápidamente con los niños con los que habían ido en sus compartimentos o con personas que conocían antes.

Hola, soy Connor - dijo un niño delgado y bajito, que llevaba el cabello negro largo y bien peinado. Llevaba unas gafas de carey sobre los ojos azules.

Mi nombre es Kara – dijo una niña con dos largas trenzas rubias y ojos castaños – Kara Finnegan.

Hola – dijeron ambos primos.

¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – preguntó Connor.

Claro. Allá hay un bote – señaló Lily.

Subieron y tomaron los remos, siguiendo a Hagrid rumbo al castillo.

¡Estoy tan emocionada! – dijo Kara – espero estar en Gryffyndor, como mi padre, o al menos en Ravenclaw. ¿Y ustedes?

Seremos Gryffyndor, como todos en nuestra familia – dijo Hugo.

Oh, a qué familia pertenecen? – preguntó Kara.

Soy Lily Luna Potter. Y él es mi primo Hugo Weasley.

La niña hizo una cara de asombro. Iba a decir algo pero Connor habló interrumpiéndola antes de que ella empezara.

Mi padre es Oliver Wood. Conoció a tu padre en Hogwarts. Estaban juntos en el equipo de Quidditch. Dice que era muy buen buscador y que debió dedicarse al Quidditch profesional.

Eso no es mío era su compañero de clase. Mi padre se llama SeamusFinnegan.

Lily sonrió silenciosamente.

James siempre decía que todos conocían a los Potter. Pero muy pocos, aparte de su propia familia, hablaban de los tiempos de Lord Voldemort.

Filtch estaba a la entrada cuando entraron al castillo. Rose sonrió al Profesor Longbottom en cuanto lo vio – por su cumpleaños en verano, le había enviado un nuevo equipo para Herbología – aunque no sabía si estaba permitido que los profesores sean muy buenosamigos de algunas familias. Lo cierto es que incluso la profesora McGonagall siempre se había comportado amable con ellos desde el primer día – no es que le diera privilegios tampoco, ya que era una persona muy estricta y recta.

Se sentó al lado de Al. Luego, la fila de niños que asistían a su primer año de Hogwarts y serían seleccionados para las respectivas casas.

Abercrowbie, Bonnie…- la niña subió a paso tembloroso, y en cuanto el sombrero estuvo sobre su cabeza dijo – ¡Hufflepuff!

Rose vio a una niña ser destinada a Slytheryn y despedirse de un amigo que fue a parar a Gryffyndor detrás de ella. No recordó sus nombres después. Lily y Hugo fueron a parar a Gryffyndor y fueron felicitados por sus primos.

El banquete comenzó, y la mirada de Rose recorrió desde Gryffyndor hasta Slytheryn.

Luego bajó la mirada rápidamente y se concentró en su plato. Pero en realidad, recordaba el día de su propia selección.

Al y ella había entrado en un compartimento vacío del Expreso de Hogwarts. Apenas se había sentado junto a la ventana, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Rose reconoció al chico al que su padre le había dicho que debía machacar.

Hola, ¿puedo entrar? Todos lo demás están ocupados.

Si, claro – dijo Al. El chico rubio y de ojos grises se sentó.

Me llamo Scorpion Malfoy, ¿ustedes quienes son?

Lo cierto es que Scorpion Malfoy era demasiado parecido a su padre de niño. Excepto tal vez que algo más amable con las personas – no es que sus padres dejaran de enseñarle a ser orgulloso pero al menos no le enseñaban expresamente a odiar. En ese momento eran sólo niños, sin saber sobre todo el pasado de sus padres en los días oscuros.

Mi nombre es Al Potter y ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley.

La cara de Scorpion parecía expresar consternación. Draco nunca le había hablado muchoa su hijo de Harry Potter. No de los Weasley. No había mencionado ni una vez aún a Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, antes de subir al tren le había dicho que se alejara especialmente de la chica Weasley y de los Potter. Sobre todo de la Weasley. Y él había entrado justo en su compartimento intentando hablar con ellos.

Mucho gusto – dijo el niño.

¿Estás ansioso por la selección también? Quisiera estar en Gryffyndor pero mi hermano me dijo que quedaré en Slytheryn. – AL hizo una mueca.

Scorpion se molestó.

Mi padre estaba en Slytheryn.

Albus… - le reprendió su prima – ninguna de las casas es mejor que la otra. Solo son diferentes.

Lo siento.- se apresuró a disculparse Al – Mi padre me ha dicho también que Slytheryn es genial porque uno delos hombres más valientes que él conoció eraun Slytheryn. Así que no debo por qué preocuparme.

Tendrás suerte en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo te conocerá porque eres un Potter.

No creo que ser famoso por algo que han hecho tus padres sea muy bueno. Nosotros vamos a ser buenos por nosotros mismos. –dijo Rose – voy a ser la mejor bruja de mi año.

Y yo el mejor mago – sonrió Scorpion, que también tenía sus ambiciones.

Bueno, ¿eso en qué lugar me deja a mí?

Tal vez puedas ser el fiel compañero de aventuras. – bromeó Rose ante la mueca de desagrado de Al, frunció la vista como observándolo fijamente – Sí, sí, creo que eso te iría perfecto.

Hagrid se sorprendió al verlos en compañía de Malfoy, pero por primera vez no hizo ningún comentario que lo arruinara, y un cuarto chico, Sean, que aún no conocía a nadie, se les unió en el bote.

Los niños formaron una fila, y la profesora McGonagall les explicó que deberían sentarse en la butaca y ponerse el sombrero, y cuando éste les dijera a qué casa pertenecían, se sentarían en su respectiva mesa con sus compañeros.

Malfoy, Scorpion… ¡Slytheryn!

A Rose no le sorprendió ya que generalmente los chicos pertenecían a la misma casa a la que la mayoría de su familia había pertenecido. Por eso Al y ella fueron a Gryffyndor.

Sin embargo, el primer día pensó también que podrían ser amigos. Hasta que Scorpion aprendió que su casa debería odiar a los sangre sucia y la madre de Rose era una sangre sucia, por lo tanto, ella también lo era.

En Hogwarts ya nadie llamaba sangre sucia a nadie y tampoco existía ningún tipo de maltrato. Pero las tradiciones permanecían a escondidas y respetuosa y orgullosamente, Slytheryn no le dirigía la palabra a las personas que no eran lo suficientemente puras. Así que Rose decidió cumplir su promesa a su padre de todas formas, de superar a Malfoy en todas las formas posibles. Su padre odiaba a Draco Malfoy por lo tanto a su hijo, y ellos nunca habrían podido ser amigos como a ella le hubiera gustado en un principio.

Cuando Rose alzó la vista, descubrió a Scorpion mirándola fijamente desde el lugar donde estaba sentado con sus amigos.

¿Cambiarían las cosas con los años? Lo creía muy poco probable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_**Odio.**_

Rose se encontraba realizando los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era viernes en la noche y debía acabar o tendría que terminarlo al día siguiente y no podría ir con sus amigos a Hogsmeade.

Al bajó a la sala común y la encontró todavía estudiando.

Es más de medianoche, deberías ir a dormir. Puedes acabar el domingo, tendrás tiempo luego del partido de Quidditch. Además, estoy seguro que al Profesor Lupin no gustará que te mates por la tarea.

Profesor Lupin. Aún hacía gracia pensar en Ted como su profesor, cuando era parte de la familia. Ay, Victoiré.

Está bien. Me estoy quedando dormida y ya no puedo más. – Junto sus cosas torpemente. Algunos libros se le cayeron y Al los juntó rápidamente. – Gracias. Buenas noches, Al.

Buenas noches, Rose. – él también volvió para seguir durmiendo.

Keena despertó a Rose en la mañana, ronroneando cerca de ella y paseándose impaciente. La chica se despertó y acarició el pelaje de la gata. Eran las siete, aún tenía tiempo de bajar a desayunar.

Se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de jersey marrón, se dejó el pelo suelto y bajó a encontrarse con sus amigos. Sin embargo, James se los había llevado antes. Encontró una nota para ella en la salida de la Torre de Gryffyndor.

_Rose:_

_James tiene algo para nosotros. Lo siento, pero no quería despertarte y no es que las aventuras te atraigan mucho. Tal vez nos veamos luego en Tres Escobas._

_ Al._

Arrugó el papel enojada. ¡la habían abandonado! Claro que hubiera querido ir, al menos para no quedarse sola, aunque no le gustara mucho jugar con el mapa del merodeador. Lo que sucedía era que ya estaban varios y no la querían a ella para andar bajo la capa invisible.

Rose no se llevaba mucho con las otras chicas de Gryffyndor porque sabía que hablaban frecuentemente de ella por andar siempre con un grupo de chicos, o bien, sólo porque tenían envidia. Sabía que a Medelyn le gustaba Sean y Beth querría salir con Al o con James, cualquiera de los Potter. Frecuentemente se burlaban de ella por ser una 'sabelotodo', así que decidió que era mejor no mezclarse con chicas que no eran sus amigas de verdad.

El otoño era la mejor época del año para Rose, no hacía mucho frío pero tampoco sufría el calor de Londres. Se encaminó a la casa de los gritos. El lugar estaba siempre vacío y ella podía pasar allí el tiempo que quisiera a sus anchas.

Llegó y sacó un libro del bolso, y unas cuantas plumas de colores. Ella trabajaba en esto cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Se trataba de un libro en blanco cuyas páginas nunca acababan, que su madre le había regalado al cumplir los once años y ella utilizaba como una especie de diario. En realidad, escribía allí historias combinadas con fotos o algún recuerdo de un momento relevante en su vida. En el verano había empezado a escribir la historia de Andrew y Cleo, dos chicos que no podían estar juntos por ser ella hija de muggles y él un sangre pura.

Rose nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a nadie, pero este tema era el motivo de sus preocupaciones: que siguiera habiendo gente que odiaba a los de sangre sucia y gente que odiara a los aristócratas sangre pura. Era absurdo luego de las cosas que habían sucedido hace años, muchos años antes de que ella o Al nacieran.

Tenía hambre, así que se puso su capa – nunca le contó a Al que tío George le había regalado también una capa de invisibilidad, aunque no fuera tan distinguida como la de los Potter – y fue a Tres Escobas a almorzar. Cuando se sentó a comer, vio entrar por la puerta Scorpion Malfoy, que le miró fríamente y fue a sentarse mesas más atrás.

Ni James ni Al estaban por allí. Todavía en su aventura. Tal vez sería bueno pasarse por la tienda de bromas, y comprar algo para vengarse, y de paso saludar a su tío o a su padre, si es que se encontraban por allí.

¡Rose, qué puedo hacer por ti?! – la llamó George apenas entró.

Hola tío, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. La temporada de visitas apenas ha comenzado.

Sí, y era hora de llegar. El callejón Diagon es aburrido sin todos los chicos que vienen a Hogwarts y tengo más diversión viniendo a atender yo mismo aquí los fines de semana. – él la condujo hasta algunas pociones de amor – necesitas algo? No creo que una pócima ¿verdad? – a miró con la mano frotando su barbilla, como pensativo – No, definitivamente no. Si James ya me ha dicho que admiradores no te faltan – la chica se sonrojó.

James, Al y Sean me han abandonado y se han ido con el mapa del merodeador sin mí. Quiero vengarme, puedo confiar en tu silencio, ¿a que no?

Por supuesto. Fidelidad con los clientes – George sonrió con malicia - ¿Qué tal una pócima de vómitos? – no comerán nada por días. O estas varitas rebotadoras: cualquier maleficio que hagan con ellos se revertirán hacia los magos que lo han hecho.

Era como si George no estuviera hablando de sus sobrinos favoritos. Pero claro, Rose y Lily eran las favoritas de favoritas.

Me los llevo – señaló a las varitas. Luego miró hacia las pócimas de amor: había tenido una idea – Quiero de esas, también.

Caminó de vuelta hacia la casa de los gritos bajo la capa invisible y se la quitó luego de pasar debajo del sauce. Llevó una silla cerca de la ventana y volvió a sacar su libro. Entonces escuchó un crujido en las escaleras y cerró el libro de golpe. No había sido su imaginación. Volvió a escuchar otro crujido, como si alguien subiera, o bajara.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer el mínimo ruido y guardó la capa en su bolso – fuera quien fuera, ya la había visto y le enseñaría inútilmente uno de sus mejores secretos -

Hechizó las escaleras para que no hicieran ruido y subió. Una de las habitaciones tenía una puerta abierta. Rose se estremeció pero luego recordó que era ridículo tener miedo: alguien solo quería hacerle una broma. Entró a la habitación pero no vio a nadie. Se acercó a la ventana.

Vaya. Rose Weasley vagando sola por la casa de los gritos – dijo una voz desde la puerta y Rose se giró encontrando a Scorpion.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La casa de los gritos no tiene escrito tu nombre en la entrada, ¿sabes? Cualquiera puede entrar.

Bien. Entonces me voy yo – dijo ella, airada.

¿Me tienes miedo, Weasley? – se burló Malfoy.

Ella se volvió hacia él, y sonrió con suficiencia. – Por supuesto que no, sabes que soy mejor que tú. Puedo vencerte en un duelo, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Es un hecho.

Solo eres una tonta niña hija de mug-

¡No soy hija de muggles! Mi madre y mi padre son grandes hechiceros, y yo también lo soy. Tú solo eres un…. Un… un idiota hijo de mortífagos.

Listo, lo había dicho. La cara del muchacho se descompuso. Empalideció y parecía enfermo, o asustado. O las dos cosas.

No es cierto. Retráctate. – Scorpion no podía pensar en peor ofensa que la que Rose le había dicho. Sabía que sus abuelos habían sido amigos de Voldemort y sentía vergüenza por ello. Pero Rose no tenía derecho a decir que sus padres fueron mortífagos. Él pertenecía a una familia honorable.

No lo haré. Ustedes, los de Slytheryn llevan años tratándome como escoria. Son ustedes lo que deben retractarse.

Scorpion sacó la varita. Pero Rose hizo lo mismo a la vez.

Desmayus! – el impacto los hizo chocar a lados opuestos de la pared.

Rose sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, pero Scorpion se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo.

Solamente dilo. Sé que lo has pensado desde el principio. Incluso cuando entraste y fingiste ser amable, vamos, dilo ya.

Te odio. Eres una sangre sucia inmunda.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero era mejor haberlo escuchado de verdad por una vez que imaginarlo en su cabeza mil veces.

Yo te odio. Te odio por creerte mejor que yo, principito sangre pura.

Salió caminando con dificultad y miró atrás al estar en la puerta, para asegurarse que Malfoy no la veía, entonces sacó su capa y se la echó encima, para regresar al castillo.

Lily se encontraba en la sala común realizando los deberes – Kara, Hugo y Connor estaban aún paseado por alguna parte del castillo sin preocuparse de la tarea para nada - cuando vio abrirse la entrada y a su prima entrar, caminando dificultosamente. Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

¿Rose… qué tienes?

N-nada. He estado en la tienda de bromas del tío George y tuve un accidente con unos calderos falsos. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Lily dudaba que esa fuera la verdad. Rose había ido a las tiendas de broma desde muy pequeña y conocía de memoria todo lo que sus tíos sacaban. Jamás tendría un descuido. Había algo que no quería decirle.

¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿Y si vamos a la enfermería?

¡No! – exclamó Rose rotundamente. Lily se asustó y retrocedió y ella se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado – perdona. Es que odio ir a la enfermería y de verdad estaré bien con solo descansar un poco.

Es que la enfermera sabría que se había estado lanzando maldiciones con alguien y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Malfoy. Le odiaba. Se vengaría por ella y por su madre, por todo lo que Draco Malfoy le había humillado a ella también.

Vale. Vete a dormir, ¿si? No te ves muy bien – le dijo Lily. Rose le hizo caso y subió a su cuarto. Apenas se acostó se quedó profundamente dormida.

Lily volvió a sentarse para continuar sus deberes, pero vio una cartera. Era el bolso de Rose. Mejor llevárselo antes que alguien más lo encontrara y lo revisara. Entró al cuarto y lo dejó al lado de la cama donde dormía su prima. Se fijó en el cuaderno que sobresalía por el cierre entreabierto. Sintió curiosidad y lo abrió, sólo un poquito.

Cuando Lily acabó de leer todo el libro, escuchó pasos de gente que volvía de Hogsmeade y bajó a juntar sus cosas de la sala común, que pronto se convertiría en un hervidero. Vio a James y Al entrar junto con otros chicos.

Hola Lily – saludó James de paso, pero ella les detuvo.

¿No ha ido Rose con ustedes hoy? – preguntó.

No, ha sido un día de chicos, a ella no le importa mucho, ¿por qué?

Creo… - Lily no estaba segura si su prima querría que lo dijese – no le digan que yo se los he dicho. Pero Rose parece haber estado en problemas en Hogsmeade. Deberían ser más atentos con ella.

¿En problemas? – preguntó Al, preocupado - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

No sé, ella dijo que fue un accidente en la tienda de bromas, pero…

Tal vez fue solo eso, algo sin importancia – dijo Sean – después de todo, ¿qué razones tendría Rose para mentir?

No lo sé – respondió Lily encogiéndose los hombros – Averígüenlo ustedes. Se supone que son sus amigos.

Luego subió a su cuarto. Aunque no creía que tuviera ninguna relación, las historias de Rose le daban vueltas y vueltas. Jamás habría imaginado que el asunto de sangre puras y sangre sucias molestara tanto a su prima. No para reflexionar años sobre ello.

Y luego llegaba lastimada de Hogsmeade.

Sacó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Esta semana ha sido todavía mejor que las anteriores. Ahora que me voy acostumbrando al castillo, igual sigue asombrándome y gustándome todo.__Mañana Gryffyndor juega contra Slytheryn y James va a jugar como capitán por primera vez. Ellos no me hablan mucho que digamos, porque son más grandes, pero como tengo mis amigos en verdad no importa._

_Sin embargo, ahora mismo estoy algo preocupada. Aún en el colegio hay algunas personas con el prejuicio sobre tener la sangre pura o sucia. No puedo decir de quién se trata, pero es una persona cercana a mí que ha llegado hoy lastimada de Hogsmeade, y no me ha querido decir la verdad._

_Tal vez me estoy preocupando por nada pero no dejo de tener esta sensación de que han un problema, Mamá, papá, ¿qué debería hacer?_

_Saludos a los tíos si es que los ven, y muchos besos y abrazos para los dos. Los quiero._

_ Lily._

Dobló el papel y llamó a Psique.

Hola hermosa. Necesito que les lleves esta carta a mis padres, por favor. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? – Psique hizo un sonido de sentimiento y Lily ató la carta a una de sus patas – Gracias – acarició su pelaje perlado.

Luego de que su lechuza partiera se durmió, algo más tranquila. Seguramente su padre la ayudaría. Ellos siempre sabían que hacer.

Rose se levantó a la mañana siguiente temprano y se puso el suéter rojo de Gryffyndor para apoyar a James, y a Sean que se había unido al equipo como golpeador. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta e iba a salir, pero entonces vio su cuaderno sobre su bolsa, al lado de su cama. No recordaba haberlo dejado allí, aunque probablemente era porque había estado muy mareada. Le había dado con un Desmayus y de alguna forma lo había resistido. Era porque había atacado al mismo tiempo.

Lo guardó todo en su baúl y bajó a desayunar. Se sentó al lado de James y enseguida notó que los tres chicos la veían algo raros.

¿Qué? – preguntó.

Nada. Solo que ayer te has dormido muy temprano. Regresamos a las cinco y tú ya estabas en el cuarto de chicas- dijo Sean. Ah, cierto. Fue un maleficio con efecto retardado. Malfoy debía practicar más si quería llegar a su nivel.

Ayer… cuando ustedes me abandonaron – remarcó Rose. Debía apuntar llevar a cabo su venganza dentro de la semana.

El equipo de Slytheryn pasó al lado de ellos mofándose y James cruzó una mirada de odio con el buscador, Malfoy. Rose pensó que sería mejor dedicar su material de venganza a otra persona.

¿Listos? – preguntó Lily cuando pasó al lado de sus hermanos y su prima en la mesa, buscando un lugar.

¿Listos? Vamos a ganar – aseguró James, sonriendo con seguridad.

Eres un vanidoso, James – le dijo su hermana menor. – Ya verás cuando yo esté en el equipo. Te pondré en tu lugar.

Entonces veremos. Pero por hoy tienes que apoyarme.

La niña vio a Kara saludándole metros más adelante y fue a sentarse con ella y con su primo. Connor no tardó en llegar.

Al se levantó.

Es mejor irnos ahora si queremos tener los mejores lugares – le dijo a Rose – ya que nosotros solo somos espectadores.

Claro – ella se levantó también – nos vemos, chicos. Buena suerte.

El estadio estaba lleno y todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban llenos de emoción y expectantes por el primer partido del año.

Lena Lee comenzó a hablar desde su puesto de transmisora del partido. Rose rogó porque Scorpion Malfoy se cayera de la escoba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Contraindicaciones.**_

Scorpion volvió a su habitación frustrado y tiró la escoba a un lado de su habitación. Sí, había conseguido la Snitch pero demasiado tarde. Gryffyndor tenía muchos más puntos que ellos y de todas formas ganaron. Debió haber sido más rápido.

Además, por si no fuera poco, juraba que había visto a la pelirroja riéndose de él, cuando siguió a los de Gryffyndor en su festejo. Ahora mismo ellos estarían mofándose de él. La odiaba. Odiaba a los Potter, sobre todo a ese tal James presumiendo de ídolo.

Su padre le había dicho en las navidades de su primer año que se mantuviera alejado de ellos, ya que no estaban a su altura pero siempre se mostraban más altaneros de lo que tenían derecho a ser. Le había dicho que superara en todo a Rose Weasley – que era la viva imagen de su madre – porque Hermione Granger era una sangre sucia que lo humilló a él y a su familia, igual que los Weasley. Scorpion lo supo desde el principio.

Pero era cierto que en el principio, ellos le habían agradado un poco, también. Sobretodo ella. Cosa del pasado.

En medio del festejo, Rose decidió que era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan, así que fue a buscar la capa de James – que era desde todo punto de vista mucho mejor que la suya – y tomó una caja de bombones del festejo. Se metió las pócimas en el bolsillo y cuando salió las vertió con cuenta gotas en los bombones. Sacó una tarjeta con una foto suya y escribió.

Luego se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. _Qué lugar tan horrible para vivir durante todo un año escolar,_ pensó Rose. Parecía que ya nadie entraría o saldría de Slytheryn hasta que vio a una chica acercarse. Caminó en silencio detrás de ella y saltó apenas la otra entró.

Entró al pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos, buscando el de los de cuarto año. No tardó en encontrarlo. Rose siempre agradecería al genio que permitió que las chicas sí entraran al cuarto de los chicos.

Buenas noches, Scorpion. Que sueñes… con hadas. – sonrió ella maliciosamente y cerró la puerta con suficiente ruido para que él despertara. No encontraría la tarjeta hasta haber comido unos cuantos, y si no los comía probablemente era porque ni los miraría, así que tampoco sabría que fue ella.

Salió con prisa de la sala común de Slytheryn y volvió a la torre de Gryffyndor. Había repetido una hazaña que solo su tío Harry y su propio padre habían hecho antes. Pero ella iba a llegar más lejos.

Malfoy despertó por un ruido de la puerta. Pero todos estaban en la habitación. Entonces vio la caja de bombones a los pies de su cama. ¿Para él? Demasiado extraño.

Tal vez una chica tonta de Slytheryn – probablemente Morgan – intentando caerle en gracia. Tomó uno de los bombones y se lo llevó a la boca, Se detuvo. Tuvo una súbita y absurda idea.

Guardó el bombón que tenía en la mano y luego comenzó a tirar los demás uno por uno en el basurero. En el fondo de la caja había una nota cuidadosamente doblada, escrita con una bella caligrafía de chica.

_Nunca había querido decírtelo, pero lo cierto es que me gustas mucho. Ojalá pudiéramos al menos ser amigos, Scorpion. Rose W._

Scorpion sonrió. Esa chica era muy lista. _Le habrá puesto alguna pócima de amor, casi caigo_. Así que así iba el juego, pues bien. Él sería quien dé el jaque mate. Guardó la nota en su túnica que estaba sobre el baúl y envolvió el único bombón que se quedó para él. Volvió a sonreír. Tonta ilusa Rose Weasley.

¿De dónde vienes, Rose? – le preguntó Lily, la única que la había visto al llegar, subiendo a la habitación donde nadie más estaba todavía.

Sólo he estado dando una vuelta por ahí.

¿No está prohibido andar por los pasillos a esta hora?

No me delatarás con nadie, ¿verdad?

Lily hizo una mueca. – Por supuesto que no – dijo la niña – puedes confiar en mí. Pero creo que te estás metiendo en algún problema.

Para nada – Rose dudó, pero luego se dijo que debía hacer partícipe de su brillante plan a alguien, alguien que no fuera Al. Su prima seguro guardaría el secreto – mira, Lily. Hay alguien que me ha estado molestando por mucho tiempo, y decidí que era hora de defenderme.

¿De quién hablas?

De Scorpion Malfoy. – contestó Rose.

Y… cuando hablas de defenderte… te refieres a vengarte de él?

Más o menos – exactamente eso. Pero no lo dijo.

Lily casi le dijo que había visto su cuaderno pero lo pensó mejor y se calló. Aún esperaba la respuesta de su madre o de su padre, y entonces, cuando supiera qué exactamente tramaba su prima, sabría cómo ayudarla.

Espero que no cometas nada tonto por esto de la sangre, Rose. De verdad. Tal vez solo deberías mantenerte alejada de Malfoy.

He tratado, Lily. Por cuatro años. Pero es hora de actuar. Buenas noches, estoy cansada.

Buenas noches – dijo también ella yendo a dormir.

En su cuarto encontró a Psique esperándola, con otro paquete en la pata.

Has vuelto! Bien hecho, preciosa. ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó contenta, acariciando su plumaje y dándole de comer.

Desdobló con cuidado pero ansiosa la carta y deslizó la vista sobre las líneas.

Lily:

Nos alegra saber que te encuentras a gusto en Hogwarts. Dile a Al y James que escriban alguna vez, por favor. Tus tíos y tus abuelos también te envían muchos recuerdos. Pero el que más te extraña es – por supuesto – tu padre, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

¿A quién te refieres cuando nos hablas de alguien en problemas? ¿Se trata de alguien de la familia? Es una pena que aún hayan personas guiándose por los viejos prejuicios de la sangre y tanto tu padre como yo pensamos que debes decírselo sin falta a la Directora McGonagall, y ella sabrá cómo resolverlo correctamente.

No dudes en decirnos si cualquier cosa te molesta. Con amor.

Ginny.

Pd: ¿No ibas a unirte al equipo de Quiddtich también?

Lili leyó de nuevo la carta y la guardó. No. No podía decirle a McGonagall porque traicionaría a Rose. Le había prometido guardar su secreto.

Su prima era una buena persona, así que seguramente estaría a salvo en cualquier caso.

Al y Sean se quedaron haciendo los deberes toda la noche y se quedaron dormidos a las cuatro de la madrugada sobre sus pergaminos y libros. Sean despertó con el ruido de Henry al salir del cuarto y sacudió el hombro de Al.

Al, despierta, ¡ya es tarde, todos deben estar desayunando! – el chico se levantó sobresaltado, mirando con horror su ensayo sobre _Cómo hacer frente a un Vampiro_, que permanecía a medio hacer.

Ted! – el joven profesor podría ser de su familia, pero era muy estricto, especialmente con ellos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Sean.

Ya vístanse por favor – dijo Rose desde la puerta – tomen éstos – les pasó dos carpetas de cuero.

Al miró un informe completo y detallado sobre _Cómo hacer frente a un Vampiro_. Sean miró a Rose como si fuera su ídolo número uno, mientras le obedecía y se iba a cambiar - ¡Eres un ángel, Rose! De verdad te amo!

Sí, claro que sí. Son unos tontos pero no puedo dejarlos tener su primer castigo tan temprano en el año. Ahora me voy a desayunar, nos vemos más tarde.

La chica salió y Al también se apresuró en ponerse la túnica y juntar sus libros de magia. Aun así, cuando bajaron el desayuno ya había acabado, así que fueron directo a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pueden dejar sus carpetas sobre sus mesas, yo las recogeré – dijo el Profesor Lupin, haciendo un movimiento de varita y todas las carpetas volaron hasta su escritorio.

Rose escuchó atentamente la clase y fue tomando nota. Sean vio a Malfoy mirando hacia su mesa, ¿qué querría ahora? Debía estar furioso por la derrota de ayer de su equipo. Pero no intentaría nada, claro que no, el muy cobarde.

Scorpion sabía cuál era su momento. Los lunes, justo después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Rose tenía la misma clase que él, la única donde no estaba ni su primo ni Sean. De hecho, Rose debería estar extrañándose que la poción no hubiera hecho ya efecto.

Y así era, la chica esperaba que si Malfoy se comía los bombones esa mañana, ya estaría tarado a estas horas.

Vamos a Adivinación – dijo Sean.

Yo tengo Runas Antiguas. – le recordó Rose – Nos vemos luego, en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – se despidió.

Malfoy escuchó la conversación de los tres jóvenes: era el momento apropiado. Apenas los vio alejarse aceleró su paso en dirección a Rose. Algo antes de llegar sacó la varita y susurró apenas:

Fallidium! – y los libros que la chica llevaba en las manos se fueron al suelo. Ella miró algo aturdida y luego hizo ademán de agacharse a recogerlos cuando él llegó, levantándolos para ella. Luego hizo su mejor sonrisa posible.

Rose parpadeó. Algo se había dado vuelta del mundo: Malfoy le había sonreído amablemente.

Esto es tuyo – dijo – Te los llevo. Vamos para la misma clase ahora. Podemos caminar juntos – se detuvo cavilando al ver la expresión dudosa de Rose – claro, si te parece bien.

Está bien – dijo Rose en tono neutro - ¿No me odiabas el sábado? ¿No intentarás hechizarme?

Malfoy rió, como si eso fuera una locura suya.

Claro que no – hizo la voz de arrepentimiento más buena que pudo – Lo siento tanto, fui un tonto. Rose, me he dado cuenta que eres una persona increíble y me gustaría estar _más_ cerca de ti.

Rose arqueó una ceja. Funcionaba. Brillante. Las pociones de amor de la tienda de los hermanos Weasley sí funcionaban – creía que Malfoy debería estar loco de amor pero tal vez funcionaba en forma diferente en las personas de acuerdo a sus personalidades -. Luego sonrió con malicia.

Qué bien. Pero vamos a Runas, que llegaremos tarde.

La Profesora Wapsy, de Runas, resultó ese día mucho menos interesante, aunque no por eso dejó ninguno de los dos de hacer apuntes. Scorpion creyó que para sus planes sería mejor sentarse al lado de Rose, sin embargo, aún debían sentarse con sus compañeros de casa. Él estaba seguro que Rose cayó más que convencida. Ahora solo era cuestión de jugar bien sus piezas y en forma correcta.

Claro, podía hacerle una broma lo suficientemente humillante como para no olvidarla hasta después de Hogwarts pero eso sería una pérdida con un material tan brillante. Podía vengarse de verdad, hacer que sufriera. Tendría que esforzarse algo en ello, pero no era ningún problema: él siempre fue un chico aplicado.

Rose apuntó el tema del próximo trabajo de traducción y luego garabateó en las hojas de su cuaderno. Recordó que por culpa de Malfoy el sábado no pudo continuar escribiendo, y se atrasaría. Ella se había impuesto a sí misma una cantidad de páginas por semana que debía cumplir, de modo que no dejaría de avanzar en su libro. Sin embargo, escribir en la semana era imposible porque Al y Sean eran chicos, y Sean siempre convencía a Al de hacer algo que con toda seguridad no gustaría mucho a Rose – era algo irritante para ella, quedarse sin su mejor amigo, luego de haber pasado toda su infancia prácticamente todo el día de todos los días en compañía de Al. Sin embargo, ahora era ella quien le estaba guardando un secreto a él. No había secretos entre ellos excepto lo de la capa invisible.

La hora de la Profesora Wapsy finalmente pasó y ambos salieron de la clase. Debían ir al bosque, con Hagrid, para la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. A Rose, Al y Sean les gustaba esta clase tanto como a sus padres.

Me he arrepentido desde el primer día haber entrado a esta clase – le dijo Scorpion a Rose – nunca sé que nuevo monstruo se va a aparecer ante nosotros.

Hagrid es un excelente profesor – le defendió Rose.

No digo que no lo sea. – se apresuró el muchacho - Pero sus métodos son algo… bruscos. Debes reconocerlo. Lo defiendes porque va a tu casa en vacaciones.

Rosé se paró ahí mismo, seria. Él también.

¿Cómo puedes saber que Hagrid va a casa en vacaciones?

Me fijo siempre que paso por allí – al instante de decirlo se arrepintió y su cara enrojeció.

¿Ah, sí? – dijo como burlándose. Pero estaba algo extrañada.

Bueno, no es que él pase muy desapercibido que digamos cuando anda por ahí.

No se podía dejar de darle la razón.

¡Hey, tú! – llamó Sean desde atrás, llegando hasta las narices de Malfoy - ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Rose?

Nada. Sólo hablo con ella, ¿acaso tengo que pedirte permiso, Dawson? – respondió, provocando más a Sean y haciendo que enrojeciera.

¿No te ha molestado, Rose? – le preguntó Al, tranquilamente, pero poniéndose a un lado de su prima.

No, está bien, él dice la verdad. Sólo estábamos hablando. Y ya dejen de armar teatro, que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Hagrid y entraremos cuando la acción ya haya empezado.

Al se extrañó de que Rose estuviera conversando tranquilamente con Malfoy. Desde el primer día él los había odiado y el sentimiento había sido correspondido. Pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Rose después, en un momento más oportuno y ella se lo contaría. Bueno, eso pensaba, aunque ella había estado extraña los últimos días.

Se preguntaba donde había estado aquel tiempo en que se desapareció de la sala común de Gryffyndor durante el festejo, o qué tanto había estado haciendo durante el sábado, antes de llegar en el estado en que Lily describió, sobre lo cual tampoco había dicho nada. Ahora hablaba normalmente con Malfoy, pero el domingo le miró con odio. Sonrió para sus adentros: Rose creía sin duda guardar bien sus secretos, como si fuera que no se conocían desde bebés.

Rose deseó luego de la cena no haber ido a clase. Trataron con hipogrifos, que eran hermosos pero a los cuáles no se pudo acercar. AL le dirigía miradas interrogativas y Sean unas miradas aún más extrañas que no sabía interpretar. Y además, estaba Scorpion, que no había estado con su grupo como de costumbre sino que se quedó a conversar con ella.

Lo que más odiaba, era que en su conjunto, no lo odiaba.

Habían sostenido una conversación agradable e inteligente, si olvidaba que ella era una sangre sucia y no estaba a su nivel.

Pero lo que más le hizo pensar durante toda la noche era: ¿por qué se había molestado Malfoy en prestar atención al detalle de las visitas de Hagrid? ¿Cuántas cosas más él había notado?

Le irritada haberse dado cuenta que había estado mucho más pendiente de Rose Weasley en los últimos cuatro años de lo que habría imaginado nunca. Se preguntaba si esto había sido una buena idea.

Tal vez ella nunca debió haber planeado nada aquel sábado. Tal vez debió quedarse a esperar a Al y Sean para reclamarles su abandono.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_**En Jaque.**_

Rose despertó temprano al día siguiente, y sorprendentemente encontró a Al despierto, terminando sus deberes de Historia de la magia – la materia que él más odiaba -. Se sentó a su lado y tras un gesto de él, sirvió el café de una taza que apareció al instante.

¿Tú, estudiando? – preguntó ella – Tal vez Filtch repartirá dulces el próximo año.

Ambos rieron, pensando en el viejo Filtch siempre intentando hacerles pasar mal, aunque ya apenas caminara por lo viejo que estaba.

Bueno, últimamente me interesa más tener buenas notas – dijo – ya sabes, James tiene sus TIMOS este año y luego estaremos nosotros. Debo empezar a estudiar. Pero no puedes saberlo, si has estado tan extraña y apartada estos últimos días.

Rose no supo que decir. Al le había pillado desprevenida.

¿Intentas comenzar un interrogatorio? – miró sospechosamente el café. Tal vez le había puesto Verita Serum.

Al siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos y luego comenzó a hablar. – No te obligaría nunca a que me cuentes nada. Pero creo que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y puedes confiar en mí. Sé que algo te pasa.

No solo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres mi mejor amigo.

¿Entonces? – preguntó el chico. Rose clavó sus ojos en los verdes de él, tan parecidos a los de su tío pero tan únicos al mismo tiempo. Suspiró, resignada.

¿Sabes que tengo una capa invisible? – empezó por contarle lo más sencillo. Al abrió los ojos, pero Rose siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera preguntar – Me lo regaló tío George luego de que le contara que ustedes siempre me dejan cuando tienen una expedición que piensan que no me interesará demasiado-

Lo siento.

No importa. Gracias a eso tuve mi propia capa y ustedes ni se enteraron – continuó ella – Así que los sábados armo mis propias expediciones y voy a lugares bien solitarios e interesantes para continuar mi libro, el que llevo escribiendo desde primer año, tú sabes – Al asintió – yo escribo mucho sobre el asunto de la pureza de la sangre.

Rose…

Tú sabes cómo me irrita, aunque las cosas no sean del tamaño que era en la época de nuestros padres, ¡Al, pasaron más de veinte años y una guerra horrible, debió ser enterrado del todo! Y luego están personas de Slytheryn como Scorpion Malfoy, insultándome tan sólo con el desprecio con que me mira como si fuera más insignificante que la basura que el tira.

Pero ayer estabas hablando con él. Y dijiste que todo estaba bien.

Claro que sí. Le he dado una poción de amor.

¡¿Que has hecho qué?! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

La última vez que me dejaron y yo fui a Hogsmeade, él me encontró en la casa de los Gritos y discutimos, y luego ambos nos echamos maldiciones. Tenía que vengarme de una vez por todas. Estoy harta de estos cuatro años de humillaciones.

Por eso Lily dijo que llegaste lastimada. ¿Cuándo hiciste lo de la poción? ¿Fue cuando te saliste de la fiesta en la sala común?

Rose se sorprendió porque creyó que nadie se había dado cuenta. Luego asintió.

Al, ni a ti ni a James nunca los han tratado así. Es por lo que tu padre ha hecho, y todos lo respetan. Yo soy justo como él, pero Malfoy me pisotea, y ahora nunca más lo hará porque piensa que está enamorado de mí, y hará lo que yo quiera.

Yo no creo que Malfoy te trate así por nada de la sangre – Al estaba convencido de ello desde hace mucho tiempo – ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera él, fue educado para recordar algo que nos haga retroceder a los Días Oscuros, aunque en Slytheryn traten de hacer perdurar esas tonterías. Yo más bien creo que se trata de algo personal, sólo que no sé por qué. Aún.

Al estaba seguro de descubrirlo si se dedicaba un poco a ello. Tenía una gran habilidad para averiguar cosas y zafarse de los problemas, muy al contrario de su hermano, que se metía en ellos con una facilidad que asombraba.

Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie.

No lo haré, lo sabes.

Ni siquiera a Sean.

Ni a él. Sé que no confías demasiado en él – hizo una pausa, mientras recogía sus libros – Pero ¿sabes? Tú a él si le importas. Más allá de tu juego con Malfoy, creo que deberías pensar en eso. Tal vez lo lastime.

Caminaron en silencio al salir por el cuadro de la señora Gorda, mientras Rose pensaba en las últimas palabras de su primo. Al acabar de bajar la torre, en cambio, vieron a Scorpion en la siguiente escalera que venía, esperándola. Al suspiró, la verdad no tenía ganas hoy de estar en el juego de Rose.

Voy a esperar a Sean, tú adelántate si quieres – ella le miró y luego asintió.

Bien, hasta luego.

Scorpion decidió empezar a mover sus piezas correctamente desde esa misma mañana. No cometería más el error de salirse de la actuación. Su objetivo sería enamorar completamente a Rose Weasley a partir de entonces. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser, si después de todo era solamente una chica de catorce años?

Hola – saludó – pensé que podría acompañarte al comedor.

De acuerdo, vamos. Debemos darnos prisa porque debo llegar a tiempo a Encantamientos.

Allí estaba otra vez. Punto Nº 1: esa obsesión enfermiza por vivir estudiando y ser la mejor. Mejor que él. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer con todo su tiempo.

¿Por qué quieres competir tanto conmigo? No es sano estudiar tanto.

¿Yo, competir? ¿Tú me hablas de eso? Desde el primer año has intentado alcanzarme, como si fuera una ofensa que una chica como yo sea mejor que tú en algo.

Punto Nº 2: Obsesión con la pureza de la sangre. Él nunca había pensado en eso como ella, con tanta insistencia. Era solo un valor agregado a su odio que existía gracias a su abuelo y su padre.

Olvida el asunto de la sangre. Ni siquiera es como si fueras hijas de Muggles. Los Weasley son una familia de sangre pura y tu madre es una bruja.

_La poción de amor debe ser muy fuerte si le hace olvidar cosas como esa_, pensó Rose.

Bueno, me alegra saber qué piensas así. Eso me quita un peso de encima y simplifica las cosas. Significa que solo me has hecho malas caras y groserías porque no te gustaba. ¿Tan mal te caía para encerrarme en el baño de Mirttle la Llorona toda una tarde?

¿Por qué no puedes sólo olvidar mi comportamiento cuando éramos niños. Ya hemos crecido bastante, no?

Lo olvidaré… cuando sepa que en verdad no estás jugando con esto de la amistad. Y tendrás que trabajar bastante en ello, créeme.

Scorpion resopló. Con que así lo haría difícil. Bien, él lo haría mejor.

Sean se sentó frente a Rose durante el desayuno.

Vale. Si hay algo que quieres decir, suéltalo ya – dijo Rose, fastidiada.

¿Cómo es que ahora eres amiga de Scorpion Malfoy? ¡Es de Slytheryn! Además, justamente él, que siempre…

Eso no es relevante ahora – dijo Rose – Confía en mí, Sean. Por favor. Sé por qué hago las cosas.

Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. No estoy seguro tampoco de confiar en ti, dado que tú no confías mucho en mí, ¿verdad?

La última frase soltada con todo el enojo del chico lastimó a Rose sobretodo porque era verdad. Ella no merecía ninguna consideración de parte de él. Y luego de lo que Albus le dijo…

Sean, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, lo siento. – dijo – pero no voy a cambiar ahora. Tal vez te lo cuente luego, puedes enojarte conmigo – se levantó, caminando hacia cualquier parte del castillo, ya que aún faltaba media hora para la primera clase.

Lily vio a Rose levantarse de la mesa de Gryffyndor y solo minutos después a Malfoy. Se preguntó qué dirían sus compañeros de Slytheryn de él. Casi le tenía lástima, de no ser por todo lo que su prima le contó que había hecho durante esos años. Hugo no parecía darse cuenta de nada, y hasta era mejor, porque así sus tíos no se enterarían.

Connor se acercó con unas enormes ojeras: él y Hugo habían olvidado hacer los deberes así que habían pasado toda la noche trabajando. Aunque tal vez Connor no necesitara estudiar, ya que era demasiado listo de por sí, esa no era razón para que el profesor Lupin le perdonara no entregar los deberes.

Ayer vi a tu prima con uno de Slytheryn, me sorprende que tenga amigos de esa casa – dijo Kara, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, según opinión de Lily. Hugo se volteó a ella en cuanto escuchó hablar de su hermana y la buscó en la mesa – Ya terminó de desayunar y salió – dijo Kara adivinándole el pensamiento. ¿Es que tenía ojos en la espalda o qué?

Rose no puede ser amiga de nadie de Slytheryn. Debe ser un error – dijo el niño, convencido.

No, estaba con Scorpion Malfoy. Ese chico rubio tan guapo y con cara de misterioso.

Se atragantó con la comida. – debes estar equivocada. Rose odia a Malfoy – o al menos, solía decirlo. Además, su padre siempre comentaba que su hija era mejor que el hijo de Malfoy en todas las clases.

Claro, debe ser un error – dijo Kara, nada convencida, luego de sentir una patada en una de las piernas debajo de la mesa.

Espérame – Rose escuchó la voz de Scorpion llamándola desde atrás.

Se arrepentía tanto de haber hecho todo eso. Quería volver y disculparse de verdad con Sean y contarle qué era lo que había hecho, pero probablemente no mejoraría las cosas. Lo había lastimado. ¿Iba a perder a un amigo por una venganza estúpida?

Por tu propio bien, te digo que no soy muy buena compañía ahora – le advirtió y se sentó cerca de uno de los pilares. Scorpion la imitó y se sentó a su lado.

Luego ella tomó una decisión. Se arrepentía profundamente. Debía corregir su error ahora.

Lo siento, Scorpion, debes saber lo que hice – empezó – Tú en realidad no quieres estar aquí…

Por supuesto que sí.

No, no quieres estar conmigo. No de verdad. Yo te envié los bombones con… - su rostro enrojeció completamente – con poción de amor. Era todo parte de un plan.

La sorpresa de Malfoy era auténtica. Pero porque no podía creer que ella estuviera confesando tan pronto.

Ya lo sabía – dijo, sonriendo.

¿C-cómo?

Nunca me comí ni un solo bombón – sacó el único que conservó en su bolsillo – pero si quieres te regalo uno.

Pero tú… ¡intentabas engañarme!

¡Tú hiciste lo mismo! ¿de qué te quejas?

Eres un… un… - no encontraba la palabra exacta para definirlo.

Ya lo sabía pero fue de verdad – dijo, con la mejor cara seria posible.

Rose no entendía qué quería decir él con eso. Entonces él se acercó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Los labios de Rose eran mucho más tibios y suaves de lo que hubiera imaginado. Después que acabara no iba a besarla nunca más, pero ese momento fue muy largo.

Ya lo sabía – fue lo único que susurró después, para luego salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

Jaque Mate.

Durante varios minutos, Rose fue incapaz de moverse de allí. Al la encontró todavía sentada y le apuró a ir a Encantamientos, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que algo había pasado.

Su pieza más fuerte había caído en el juego.

Fue hasta que acabaron las clases que Al se reunió con Rose. Sean les alcanzaría en minutos, pero le veía tan mal que no podía quedar sin preguntarle. No hizo falta, porque al solo verle a los ojos Rose habló:

Él nunca se comió ningún bombón, todo fue una trampa suya.

¿Qué?! ¿Qué te hizo? – ella solo sacudió la cabeza – Por favor, Rose, cuéntame.

Me besó. – dijo secamente y luego se levantó corriendo, demasiado avergonzada para escuchar cualquier cosa que Al fuera a decirle.

Tal vez Al y Sean hubieran notado cualquier día en que Rose no fuera a clases, pero ese día su ausencia tocaba mucho más fuerte. Al miraba hacia la mesa de Malfoy, esperando que cruzaran alguna mirada para hacerle saber que era un imbécil y si volvía a ponerle una mano encima a su prima, él mismo lo acabaría en un duelo.

Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla – dijo Sean preocupado, cuando salieron rumbo al comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, y no la vieron tampoco allí – puede que se meta en problemas, y ya ha perdido varias clases así que estará histérica después.

Tienes razón – dijo Al, sin contarle que si Rose se ponía histérica sería la mejor señal que pudieran tener de ella.

La dama gorda tardó en aparecer en su cuadro, luego de que Sean estuviera llamándola a gritos.

Pamplinas – dijo, y el agujero en el cuadro se abrió.

Aún queda un problema – le señaló Al – Si ella está en su habitación no podemos saberlo: no podemos subir a los cuartos de la chica.

Pero ella no está allí – dijo la pequeña Lily meneando la cabeza y haciendo que su fina cabellera roja revoloteara a su alrededor – ya he subido a buscarla pero no está en ninguna parte de la torre.

Tal vez esté en la biblioteca – dijo Sean. Rose siempre pasaba mucho tiempo allí, y siempre que faltaba con seguridad la encontrarían allí.

Por mucho que ambos chicos la siguieran buscando, y aunque conocieran el lugar, no llegarían a Rose. Una vez que pasabas tres veces por aquel pasillo el lugar que ella deseaba aparecía. Si ellos no deseaban el mismo lugar, si ellos solo querían el lugar donde estaba Rose, no podían entrar. Nadie más.

Así que Rose pensó que debía haber usado este lugar hace mucho más tiempo. Pensó en arrancar las páginas de su libro pero lo pensó mejor y comenzó a dibujar con su pluma, que luego siguió moviéndose sola. Nunca pensó odiar tanto a Scorpion Malfoy como entonces: le había hecho la tonta y luego… no podía borrar el momento en que él le besó aunque lo deseara tan fuertemente.

Siempre había pensado que su primer beso sería algo muy especial, con un chico que le gustara mucho – probablemente Ken Chan – pero ahora incluso eso quedó arruinado por Malfoy. No volvería a intentar nada nunca, no volvería a responder a ninguna de sus provocaciones: simplemente, dejaría de existir.

Luego de tomar esa determinación sintió culpa por haber faltado a todas las clases hoy y porque seguro no iba a poder recuperarlas – tal vez tuviera que mentir y decir que había estado enferma o algo así. Además, tenía un hambre enorme porque no había comido nada en todo el día. Salió y fue a buscar a sus dos amigos, que deberían estar preocupados por ella.

Al y Sean se rompían la cabeza pensando en Rose cuando el agujero de la sala común se abrió y vieron aparecer su melena pelirroja. Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante.

¡Rose! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – le preguntó Sean – Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

Ella se arrepintió aún más en ese momento por haber tenido problemas con Sean: era obvio que él había tenido razón al pretender cuidarla. No fue capaz de decir nada pero dio dos pasos hacia él y le abrazó. El chico se sorprendió pero le abrazó fuertemente también, al darse cuenta de que su amiga le necesitaba.

Al se sorprendió, porque Rose nunca había sido una persona muy afectuosa precisamente, a pesar de ser tan sensible. Cuando finalmente Rose le miró, la notó distinta: una mirada más bien parecida a la de su propia madre – o la misma Lily – más fuerte y decidida.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó solo para asegurarse.

Ahora estaré bien – sonrió alegremente – ¿por qué no habría de estarlo cuando tengo a estos dos chicos?

Tal vez allí se volvieron un verdadero trío. Cuando Rose aceptó que tenía dos mejores amigos en lugar de uno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_**Ser un Gryffyndor/Ser un Slytheryn.**_

Las semanas en Hogwarts transcurrieron con la mayor normalidad en el último mes y Lily no volvió a escribir nada sobre el tema a su madre, como si nada hubiera existido nunca – sólo lo archivó en su mente en caso de necesitarlo alguna vez – al menos como ella lo veía Rose estaba bien y no necesitaba más que a sus amigos, con quienes siempre le veía contenta: solo parecía un poco más… dura, sí, no en un sentido malo sino exactamente dura y fuerte como para no mostrar tristeza o sufrimiento cuando no debiera, como para saber estar siempre calmada. Lo sabía porque su madre era así y su padre lo repetía algunas veces admirado.

Ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones, como hacer que Hugo y Connor entregaran sus trabajos a tiempo y no se pasaran sólo detrás de James intentando ser como él ahora que Gryffyndor ganaba todos los juegos de Quidditch. Já, no desearían jamás ser como él si vivieran bajo el mismo techo con él y Al. Kara ahora sólo los saludaba y se pasaba todo el tiempo con un grupito de chicas que Lily consideraba unas brujas tontas – al más puro estilo de Slytheryn -.

Lily suspiró, estaba en un gran dilema. Tenía un nuevo amigo, pero no se había atrevido a hablarle a Hugo de Tom. Y era porque Tom era un chico de Slytheryn. Aunque ya vendría siendo hora, ya que no iba a poderlo esconder para siempre, además no tenía nada de malo tener amigos de otras casas. Había amigos entre Hufflepuff y Gryffyndor, entre Gryffyndor y Ravenclaw. Lo que sucedía es que todos odiaban a los de Slytheryn y los de Slytheryn los odiaban a ellos, pero ésa era una regla general, que de ninguna manera tenía por qué aplicar a ella. Lily no creía que una casa fuera mejor que otra: sólo eran diferentes.

Hey, Hugo…

¿Sí?

¿Has visto a aquel chico de Slytheryn, Tom?

Su primo se giró hacia esa mesa y luego volvió hacia ella.

Sí. Es un tonto con grandes aires de príncipe.

La cara de Lily se puso colorada.

¿Le conoces? ¿O lo dices porque es Slytheryn?

Claro que sí. Ya sabes que todos los de esa casa son así.

La niña golpeó la mesa enfadada.

¡Claro que no! ¡No se puede juzgar a las personas así! ¿O a ti te gustaría que te dijeran que eres un loquesea porque todos en tu casa lo son? ¿Y si eres diferente?

No era para que te pusieras así. En serio, Lily, tienes que…

¿Sabes qué? – continuó ella enfadada, ignorándole – Tom es mi amigo, y sí, es de Slytheryn y yo de Gryffyndor, y me cae muy bien.

Hugo abrió la boca con la sorpresa mientras su prima se iba agitada. Aunque no podía sorprenderle tanto viniendo de Lily. No, nada podía sorprender viniendo de ella. Sería mejor disculparse enseguida.

Apenas lo decidió, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Rose salía de la biblioteca con una pila enorme de libros que apenas podía cargar. Ni siquiera podía sacar la varita.

WingardiumLeviosa – alguien dijo detrás de ella y los libros flotaron dejándole los brazos libres. Se giró para darle las gracias a Sean.

Oh, eres tú – dijo agriamente cuando vio esos ojos grises.

Sacó su varita y hechizó los libros para que volaran delante de ella rumbo a la torre de Gryffyndor.

Malfoy se quedó allí, viéndola marcharse – tal como Hugo había hecho antes con Lily, con lo que se mostraba que ambas primas eran más parecidas de lo que pensaban -. Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía nada que hacer allí, no tenía motivos para intentar ser amable con la chica, tampoco.

Sin embargo, repetirse lo mismo durante días no le había servido para sacarse de la cabeza la mirada dura y fría de Rose Weasley durante una fracción de segundo en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hace un mes, antes de que comenzara para siempre su indiferencia de hielo, como si él no existiera. En teoría, a él no tendría por qué importarle en nada Rose Weasley, él había querido fastidiarle y lo había conseguido. Pero le molestaba más aún que ahora fuera ella quien le trataba como un tapete, o peor, como si llevara una capa invisible.

Daba igual, él solo tenía que darse por contento y seguir con su vida normalmente, llegando a las finales de Quidditch para vencer al idiota engreído de James Potter.

Mira lo que tengo aquí – le enseñó Al a Rose abriendo su mano con cuidado – Me los ha enviado el tío George de la tienda ayer en la noche. Fue muy fácil meterlo de contrabando.

La chica miró las pequeñas piedritas brillantes intentando descubrir de qué se trataba sin éxito.

¿Qué son?

Me han dicho que son como los fuegos artificiales de los muggles, pero funcionan cuando los arrojas al agua para que se fusionen. Es un invento que aún necesita ser probado.

Pero para verlo tendría que ser de noche – objetó Rose. Al le miró impaciente.

¿Y tienes un problema con salir de noche un rato?

Bueno, ya sabes lo que yo pienso sobre esas cosas, pero si Sean y tú van, también quiero ir.

No le he dicho a Sean. – contestó Albus.

¿Y por qué no? – preguntó ella sorprendida - ¿No es nuestro amigo?

Si le digo va a querer ir, y aún no ha hecho sus deberes de pociones. Si no los acaba, mañana recibirá la peor reprimenda del profesor Blake. Ya sabes que parece habérselo tomado contra él – ambos se miraron y asintieron solemnemente al mismo tiempo – Además – añadió Al sonriendo – hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos sólo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rose sonrió, enternecida por lo que Al le había dicho, y en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Ken Chan.

Hola Al, ¿cómo va todo? – saludó amable y luego miró hasta Rose, extendiendo una sonrisa – Rose, justo la persona con la que _más_ deseaba encontrarme en un día como hoy – ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Al frunció el ceño.

Hola Ken – dijo Al, en seco – nos gustaría hablar contigo pero Rose y yo andamos muy ocupados y..-

Es sólo un momento. – le interrumpió rápidamente - ¿Por qué no te adelantas y me dejas conversar un momento con tu prima? – miró a Rose con intensidad – Es muy,. Muy importante.

Pero…

Te alcanzo enseguida, Al. En verdad, no te preocupes por mí – dijo Rose, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que a su primo – a ninguno de sus primos – le agradaba Ken Chan.

Al miró contrariado y finalmente no le quedó más que acceder. – Está bien – dijo – Te veo luego – y se fue andando a paso rápido.

¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? – le preguntó Rose.

Caminemos – le sugirió Ken – Hace mucho tiempo he estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar contigo, Rose. Sólo que no sabía cómo… no encontraba la manera adecuada… y luego me dije: pierdes tu tiempo en lugar de hacerlo de una sola vez – dijo.

No entiendo – confesó Rose.

¿Quisieras ir a la cena de Halloween conmigo, Rose?

Ella le miró a los ojos con desconcierto, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ken Chan era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, probablemente – otras decían que James y muchas más que Al – tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos ligeramente achinados – lo único heredado a su madre – y los ojos azules enmarcados en un rostro anguloso. En conjunto era mucho más parecido a su padre, aunque él no deseara serlo, luego de que sus padres se separaran – incluso se había cambiado el apellido por el de su madre. En fin, Rose nunca esperó que Ken quisiera siquiera su compañía.

¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar él, con duda.

Es que… me gustaría… yo siempre voy a Halloween con Al y Sean, mis amigos.

La sonrisa de Ken desapareció por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a dedicarle otra: era por eso mismo que le gustaba Rose, siendo tan segura y diferente a las otras chicas, sin miedo a mostrarse tal cual, tan fresca y natural.

Lo entiendo. La verdad es que envidio a esos dos chicos. Pero no desistiré, mi oferta seguirá en pié, si tú cambias de idea. Aún hay tiempo.

Rose sonrió algo cohibida.

De acuerdo – asintió.

Tomó una dirección contraria a la de Ken, mientras asimilaba la sorpresa, y se sintió contenta. Pero tendría que ser valiente si decidía pensarlo mejor, ya que las palabras de Ken hacían entrever que ella sería quien tuviera que dirigirse a él la próxima vez.

Rose se levantó en completo silencio y bajó a la sala común, donde le esperaba Al. Se echaron encima la capa de invisibilidad y con el mapa del merodeador en mano – Al se los había robado a James de su habitación – y salieron juntos, buscando una de las salidas secretas que los llevara hasta el lago.

Subieron hasta unas rocas desde donde podría verse bien cualquier espectáculo. Entonces Al arrojó las piedritas al mismo tiempo, esperando el gran efecto.

¿Y si alguien lo ve? – preguntó Rose asaltada por el miedo a ser descubierta.

No lo creo. ¿Quién sale a mirar fuera del castillo a media noche?

En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, unas chispas duradas y luego multicolores saltaron, y luego el color se extendió por el lago, y los fuegos artificiales nacieron desde el agua que luego saltaba salpicando brillante en el cielo. Más brillante que las estrellas mismas.

Es bellísimo – dijo la chica a su primo. Él asintió en silencio.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, alguien que corría hacia allí. Al se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad y levantó a Rose para correr.

Apenas bajaron Rose vio al enorme perro de Filch – el monstruo que se había mandado traer hace un par de años, cuando la señora Norris murió – y trastrabilló, tropezando con una rama y por poco llevándose a Al encima. Quedó descubierta sin la invisible protección de la capa.

¡Allí está otra! – exclamó Filch acercándose corriendo – tanto como podía con su cojera. – Esa es… esa es… la chica Weasley.

Al se dio vuelta, agachándose para coger a Rose de nuevo.

¡No! No lo hagas, te descubrirá también, y te quitará la capa! – le susurró Rose con prisa. Era demasiado tarde para correr ahora que le habían ó a Al lejos de ella ya que él no pensaba moverse. - ¡vete, Al! HAZLO. – ordenó.

El chico se movió rumbo al castillo. Filch ya había atrapado a Rose. Se arrepintió por el lío en que le había metido, pero no sabía que podía hacer para ayudarla. Se detuvo y esperó a que Filch llegara con Rose, para ir tras ella a la oficina de McGonagall – total nadie podía verle – se le escapó un gemido bajo cuando vio que Filch no venía solo. Le seguían Rose, y también Scorpion Malfoy.

Scorpion bajó la vista ante la severa mirada de Minerva McGonagall, la Directora de Hogwarts. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué sintió curiosidad al oír los planes de Al y Rose? – no, no le daría ese gusto a la muchacha que estaba sentada justo al lado suyo – aunque eso significara que no podía delatar a Al – sabía que estaba allí, en alguna parte, debajo de esa capa.

Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ustedes, los mejores estudiantes de su año, ¡en pleno bosque a mitad de la noche! ¿Qué se supone que pensaban hacer?

Yo no venía con él – dijo Rose inexpresiva – me ha seguido.

No te estaba siguiendo, sucia… - se detuvo abruptamente, recordando dónde estaba.

Señor Malfoy! – le reprendió la mujer - ¿Y qué hace una chica sola a orillas del lago?

Sé que me equivoqué. Aceptaré cualquier castigo. ¿Puedo irme? No soporto estar al lado de la carroña – dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Malfoy.

Tampoco tengo intención de estar en el mismo lugar que tú ni un segundo más.

McGonagall sonrió, complacida. Justo creía que sería difícil encontrar un castigo apropiado para esos dos.

Pues que pena, porque el sábado ayudarán a Hagrid todo el día en las tareas del bosque. Así que más vale que vayan buscando cosas en común, porque de lo contrario será una larga jornada.

¡NO! – dijeron ambos al unísono, golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio.

Buen comienzo – agregó, con ironía – ahora, vayan a dormir y compórtense.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y Rose rozó la capa de Albus al pasar, demasiado enojada para esperar. Al lo había observado todo con la boca abierta. Su prima estaba castigada y él no, y el castigo la llevaría a tener que soportar al peor imbécil de todos los magos al que ella no soportaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily conversaba animadamente con Tom cuando ambos vieron que en los relojes de sus casas faltaban 20 puntos menos, en simultáneo. Y cuando Sean se enteró del castigo de Rose – por consecuente de la salida sin él – se enfadó con ambos primos, se levantó de la mesa y fue antes que ningún otro hacia Herbología.

A cinco metros a la redonda todos se voltearon cuando Donna exclamó que Malfoy estaba castigado junto con Rose Weasley. Las miradas que él tuvo que soportar todo el día – pensó él mas tarde – ya eran suficiente castigo por una tontería como salir de noche.

Ahora tendría que soportar a Rose Weasley.

Y además, Sean estaba enfadado, y Al no dejaba de disculparse una y otra vez. Sólo cuando se cruzó con Ken Chan y éste le sonrió amable – era tan guapo – se contentó un poco. Claro que no lo suficiente.

Más tarde, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Ted Lupin les pidió que buscaran un adversario para duelos, y Malfoy decidió que sería él el valiente. Al diablo Albus Potter y Sean "Papanatas" Dawson.

Seamos adversarios – dijo.

Ya lo somos – respondió Rose con sarcasmo.

Me refería al duelo – dijo mientras se ponía en lugar – por lo demás, debemos por lo menos llevar la fiesta en paz.

No he sido yo quien lo ha comenzado – dijo Rose.

¿Es que no puedes sólo dejarlo correr?

Nunca, ¡tarantagella!

Malfoy cayó en cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatina. Había olvidado que era un duelo.

Y siempre debes permanecer alerta. Tarado. Sobre todo con una sucia lo-que-sea-que-fueras-a-decir-ayer.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta, sacó la varita: - Sectum-

¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Albus, con un movimiento de varita mucho más rápido. La varita de Malfoy voló por lo alto y Al corrió hasta donde estaba Scorpion. – Eres un maldito por-

Malfoy, Potter – Ted llegó y paró a Al, que se encontraba furioso – la clase terminó para ustedes. Vaya a la enfermería, Malfoy. Y luego ambos a la dirección – luego miró a Rose – será mejor si tú también descansas un poco.

¿Qué pasó? Otra vez te vi en la oficina de McGonagall – le preguntó James en el almuerzo. Aunque Sean estaba a su lado, siguió sin hablar hasta ese momento.

Desarmó a Malfoy en duelo. Hizo volar su varita y un armario atrás explotó.

James alzó las cejas impresionado, siempre había sabido que su hermano era bueno con maleficios y eso, pero no para tanto.

Sí, y estoy orgulloso de lo que hice – respondió – Sean ni nadie hubiera hecho nada. Malfoy iba a utilizar Sectumsempra contra Rose.

Ese idiota aristócrata con aires de superioridad…

Lo peor es que ellos están castigados… y deben ir al bosque… juntos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Como estaban las cosas no podía haber nada peor que eso. Lily y Hugo llegaron y se sentaron junto a ellos, aunque nunca lo hacían – aprovechando que Rose aún no llegaba. Aunque eso también era preocupante.

Escuchamos lo que pasó en clase de Ted – dijo Lily - ¿Y Rose?

No sabemos – dijo Al – debe estar en la biblioteca.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ése? – preguntó Hugo - ¿Qué es lo que tiene contra Rose? Esa maldición está prohibida desde…

Desde que nuestro padre la utilizó contra Draco Malfoy en 1997 – completó Al, dando detalles que los otros no conocían – Está en Historia de Hogwarts, si es que la leen alguna vez. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Es porque algunas personas, muy pocas, pero las hay – le contestó James a su primo – Aún están muy influenciadas por la pureza de los magos, y es que nunca han siquiera escuchado todos los horrores, que no solo los muggles y magos mestizos pasaron, sino incluso los de sangre pura. Sólo recuerden a Regulus o Sirius Black. Y Lucius Malfoy tampoco la pasó muy bien, según papá nos ha contado.

Yo pienso que ni siquiera es por eso – dijo Lily - ¿No ven cómo se detestan Gryffyndors y Slytheryns entre sí? Ya nadie conoce el motivo, pero da igual. Es por el sólo hecho de ser lo que eres, y es algo que no se puede cambiar.

Al iba a protestar. Ella no había visto a Malfoy durante cuatro años…

Tienes razón, Lily – le sonrió James – pero creo que por cualquier caso, debemos proteger a Rose, ya que se lo han tomado contra ella. Siempre hemos ayudado a la familia.

¿No deberíamos contarle a mamá?

De ninguna manera. – dijo Al de forma inmediata - Mamá es capaz de decirle a su madre y juntas irían a maldecir a todos los Malfoy. Ni papá junto a tío Ron serán capaces de detenerles.

No suena mal – dijo James.

Rose sí estuvo en la biblioteca y no tuvo ganas de comer. Sintió escalofríos cuando segundos después que Al actuara cayó en la cuenta que de no ser por su primo Malfoy le habría hecho mucho daño. Si es que el Sectumpsempra no mataba.

Scorpion no pensó en sus actos en ese momento, pero luego entendió que estaba en graves problemas. Además, lo había hecho justo luego de hablar de limar asperezas. Qué lío. Estaba completamente convencido que ahora sí Rose Weasley le odiaría para siempre. ¿por qué tendría que importarle? Eso quedó decidido el primer día, justo luego de formar esa fila, cuando el sombrero les dijo a qué casas pertenecerían toda su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, porque a mi me encanta esta historia. Ya tenía capítulos hechos pero todos se borraron, así que las cosas son un poquito diferentes a como las había pensado originalmente, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Me siento tan mal por haber perdido esos capítulos...

**Capítulo 6.**

_**Preguntas y Respuestas.**_

Scorpius se levantó temprano el sábado. El día estaba soleado, el tiempo no podía ser mejor, y eso sólo hacía más lamentable tener que pasárselo completo al lado de la Weasley.

Como nadie más estaba despierto aún, pudo tardarse más tiempo bajo la ducha, y luego se vistió con unos jersey y un suéter gris para bajar al Gran Comedor.

Ojalá el profesor Hagrid no les diera un trabajo demasiado pesado. Pero conociéndole, sería algo que no querría recordar el resto de su vida. Y no es que él fuera malo, sólo que estaba... algo loco, a su parecer. Pero claro, nadie podría estar más loco que Trelawnie.

Tomó un confeti y se lo llevó a la boca, justo en ese momento alzó la vista, y vio a la chica Weasley entrando. Iba acompañada de Ken Chan.

Rose se había levantado la primera en el dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto año, se arregló y bajó a la sala común, donde vio a Audrey y Lysander jugando con el ajedrez mágico. Lysander estaba en cuarto, al igual que ella, aunque no hablaban mucho. Pero desde que Al descubrió que era un buen jugador de ajedrez mágico – un juego que él había aprendido con el padre de Rose – a veces solían tener algunas partidas en la sala común. Lysander era un chico introvertido y un poco extraño, tal vez un poco menos que su hermano Lorcan, de Ravenclaw; pero el misterio parecía ser Audrey Masen. La chica de tercero estaba siempre sola, nunca la había escuchado hablar, o reir, y nadie sabía nada de ella.

- Hola chicos – saludó ella - ¿no bajan a desayunar?

- Hola Rose – respondió Lysander, sonriendo levemente – iré en un rato, cuando le gane a esta chica.

Audrey sonrió sarcásticamente como si eso fuera imposible. Obviamente, ella no le iba a hablar, así que salió de la sala, le apetecía un delicioso desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando estaba por llegar, se encontró con Ken Chan, que al verla sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Rose! - exclamó, a modo de saludo – Qué gusto verte, ¿también vas al comedor?

- Si. - Rose se sentía de repente muy nerviosa. Tener la atención de Ken, era lo que siempre había querido. Era como un sueño.

- Caminemos juntos. - dijo él. - ¿Vas a Hogsmeade hoy?

Hogsmeade. Lo había olvidado completamente los últimos días. Incluso eso se perdería...

- No puedo – contestó con pesadumbre – estoy castigada y debo ayudar a Hagrid.

- ¿Y no hay forma de atrasar el castigo o algo así? Sólo podemos ir a Hogsmeade una vez al mes.

- No lo creo. McGonagall fue clara, y creo que lo hizo precisamente para que no saliéramos.

- ¿Saliéramos? - repitió él - ¿Tú y quién?

- Malfoy – dijo el nombre como si se tratara de una blasfemia – Estoy castigada con Malfoy.

- Oh, el principito de Slytheryn.

Y en ese momento llegaron al comedor, y la primera persona a quien vio al entrar fue precisamente a él.

Scorpius acabó su desayuno, y caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffyndor, donde estaba sentada Rose. Al pasar frente a la mesa de Ravenclaw miró de reojo a Ken Chan, el caralinda bueno para nada de su casa, que ahora conversaba con la otra Weasley, que pertenecía a su misma casa.

- Hola. ¿Estás lista?

Rose alzó la vista hacia él, con una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

- Hola Malfoy. Siempre estoy lista. - respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

_Qué vanidosa_, pensé él, pero sólo sonrió.

- Perfecto, porque cuanto antes nos vayamos, terminaremos más pronto. Además – dijo mirando hacia la puerta – no quiero que me vean contigo.

- ¿Crees que para mi es un orgullo estar castigada contigo, Malfoy?

- Pues debería, Weasley.

Ella se levantó y le siguió. Al se había pasado toda la tarde anterior culpándose por haberla dejado sola, algo que jamás hubiera hecho si ella no le obligaba. ¿Qué caso tenía que lo tres estuvieran castigados? Sin duda acabaría peor que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hagrid le saludó efusivamente cuando los vio llegar, y antes de darles ninguna tarea, preguntó por sus primos. Y dar respuesta de todos ellos era dificil, dado que eran un montón.

- A la única que vi esta mañana fue a Molly, en el desayuno, Hagrid. Todos los demás dormían como angelitos. - bueno, muy difícilmente se podía considerar a James un angelito.

- Bueno, sólo tengo dos tareas para ustedes – dijo Hagrid, y ambos suspiraron aliviados – primero, tienen que limpiar el establo de mis hipogrifos, le hace falta una buena pasada. Pero no pueden usar sus varitas. - las caras de Rose y Scorpius se descompusieron – y cuando terminen, deben ir al Bosque prohibido a buscar unas raíces que el profesor Blake necesita para su clase de Pociones con los de primer año. - Hagrid sonrió – Y bien, ¿listos? Suerte, chicos.

Hagrid se dio veulta y entró a su casa, mientras ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Se acercaron despacio al establo de los Hipogrifos de Hagrid, que estaba hecho un asco. Scorpius fue el primero que se quitó el suéter, para no arruinarlo.

- De acuerdo, será mejor que empecemos de una vez.

Lo peor de la cena de Halloween – y el baile que seguiría para los mayores de cuarto – era que se suponía que la gente iba en pareja a los bailes. Y Albus no era capaz de invitar a nadie.

Siempre iba a cenar con sus amigos, pero desde que Rose quería decir que sí a la invitaciónde Ken, él y Sean debían invitar a... chicas. No debería ser tan difícil, las chicas andaban detrás de él todo el tiempo. Sean iba a ir con Medelyn, James con alguna chica las que le coqueteaban en los pasillos. Y a él le acababa de pedir Beth que fuera con él. Y dijo que no, obviamente. Beth era la chica más insoportable de su año.

Mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar qué hacer. La única que podía ayudarlo era Rose, tenía que preguntarle apenas llegara.

- Hola Albus, hola Sean – saludó Lucy – y Rose?

- ¿Es que no sabes? - preguntó Sean.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que está castigada con Malfoy y hoy deben pasar el día con Hagrid.

Por la cara que su primo y Sean ponía, Lucy diría que era la cosa más horrible del mundo.

- Bueno, qué lastima que se haya perdido la salida a Hogsmeade, pero algo debió hacer para estar castigada. Y Hagrid es genial, seguro que el castigo será nada.

Lucy estaba en tercero, y aunque todos pensaron que acabaría en Ravenclaw, igual que su hermana, el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffyndor. A Albus le caía bien porque tenía carácter, pero no era el mismo tornado que Lily.

- Acabo de visitar al tío George, y de paso compré unos dulces para Hugo y Lily. Pobres, son los más pequeños de la familia y los únicos que aún no pueden venir. Ni siquiera al baile. Por cierto, Al. ¿Ya tienes pareja para Halloween?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- He visto a Beth comprando una poción de amor. No sé porqué... tal vez porque está obsesionada contigo, pero puede que lo intente usar contigo. Así que ten cuidado.

Al tragó saliva.

- Eh... gracias. Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Lucy sonrió, y se levantó de un salto, sintiendo que había hecho su buena obra del día.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y acababan de terminar, con las ropas y las caras llenas de tierra. Rose nunca creyó que viviría para ver a Scorpius Malfoy sudando. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba riendo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Scorpius. ¿Se reía de él? ¿Qué se creía?

- Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que te vería así... el gran Malfoy.

- Mientras mi padre no se entere... además, tú tampoco te ves como se supone que la hija de los grandes héroes debería ser.

La sonrisa de la cara de Rose se borró.

- Vale. Vamos a limpiarnos y a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ambos fueron a buscar agua, y cuando ya no tuvieron la cara llena de tierra, se sentaron en el pasto y tomaron la comida que por suerte Rose había tomado antes de salir. La comida que Hagrid les había dejado antes de salir no era algo que ninguno quisiera probar.

- ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque esa noche? - preguntó Rose, con curiosidad.

- Tenía curiosidad.

- O sea que sí nos estabas espiando.

- Eres demasiado presuntuosa, Weasley. - contestó Scorpius enfadado, sobretodo porque ella le había descubierto – No sé otra gente, pero yo no te persigo ni por quiénes son tus padres, ni por cómo es tu sangre, al contrario de lo que crees.

A Rose le sorprendía estar teniendo esta conversación con Malfoy, pero ya que estaban, y además acababan de limpiar un asqueroso establo de hipogrifos juntos, ¿qué podía perder? Tal vez descubriría a Malfoy.

- Me has insultado desde el primer año, es difícil ignorar eso. Si no fue por esas razones, ¿entonces por qué fue?

- Era lo que esperabas que hiciera – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – lo que tú, tus padres y los míos esperaban. Así que, ¿por qué no?

- No me eches la culpa – contestó ella enfadada – por tu estúpido comportamiento.

- ¿Me dirás que tu padre no te lo dijo? "Aléjate de ese chico porque es un Slytheryn" o "patéale el trasero"

Bueno, fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

- Siempre has creído que yo debía ser así, porque soy un Slytheryn y porque mi padre no se comportó correctamente con los tuyos hace años, como si las personas no pudieran equivocarse... a él sólo le educaron de esa forma. Y siempre has creído que tú deberías odiarme por eso, porque eres una Gryffyndor. No quieres reconocer que la verdadera razón de todo esto es una estupidez.

- ¿Lo es?

- Por supuesto. Yo no te conozco, y tú no me conoces.

- Tienes razón – se sorprendió a si misma diciéndose eso - ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Es muy tarde.

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Rose Weasley, ¿y tú?

Scorpius le miró desconfiado, y hacia la mano que ella le tendía. Pero finalmente acercó su mano a la de ella y la estrechó.

- Hola, Rose Weasley. Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

- No había hablado contigo antes – aunque en cierta manera eso era un teatro, le parecía cierto. Que nunca había hablado realmente con él antes - ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

- Yago Wren, de mi casa. A ti si te veo siempre con tus amigos.

- Si, Albus es mi mejor amigo. Y es que tengo un montó de primos pero con algunos, como Molly o Fred siempre están muy aparte. Antes tenía otros amigos, cuando iba de vacaciones con mis abuelos.

- ¿Que no es allí donde más ves a tus primos?

- No a esos abuelos... los padres de mi madre. Pero cuando empecé a venir a Hogwarts, dejé de ir seguido.

- Debe ser bueno tener una familia grande. Sólo tengo a mis padres, a mis abuelos, y a los dos mellizos de la tía Daphne, Wotan y Wilma. Pero son insoportables.

Rose sonrió.

- Si quieres, la próxima te invito a jugar Quidditch con mis primos.

Scorpius sonrió en respuesta.

- Claro, porque queremos acabar en San Mungo, como grandes amigos, ¿verdad? - se puso de pie y recogió su capa – Creo que deberíamos ir al bosque, no sabemos cuánto tardemos en encontrar las raíces de cabezas de diablo que el profesor Blake necesita.

Rose asintió y se puso de pie también. Mientras caminaban, volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Entonces en qué quedamos, Malfoy?

- En que yo soy Scorpius, tú eres Rose, y no somos enemigos. ¿Qué te parece eso?

- Me parece justo. Pero si de casualidad nos encontramos con nuestros padres...

- Sobre todo si estamos con nuestros padres, yo soy Scorpius, tú eres Rose, y no somos enemigos.

Cuando por fin encontraron las raíces de Cabezas del Diablo, luego de haber caminado por una hora, las guardaron en una bolsa y dieron media vuelta para volver al castillo lo más pronto posible. Ya era de noche y todos debían estar cenando, felices luego de una salida a Hogsmeade.

- Qué pérdida del día...

- ¿Iremos al comedor así? - señaló Rose, ya que ambos estaban con un aspecto fatal.

- No deberíamos, pero no sé tú, Rose, yo tengo un hambre...

- Si, yo también. McGonagall nos odia.

Scorpius se rio.

- Yo diría que te adora. Pero sí, lo que pasamos hoy era para morirse.

- Por otro lado no fue tan malo – dijo ella – después de todo, tenemos un enemigo menos, ¿a que no, Scorpius?

Cada uno se dirigió a su mesa, y Rose fue a tranquilizar a sus primos, diciendo que todo había salido muy bien, contrario a todo pronóstico.

- Te hemos echado de menos todo el día – dijo Al.

Rose le miró extrañada, y Sean rió entre dientes.

- Lo que sucede es que necesita que le resuelvas la vida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Al?

El chico miró hacia donde estaban Beth y Medelyn.

- Lucy ha visto a Beth comprar una poción de amor, y cree que lo usará conmigo.

- Pues es obvio lo que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Ah, si?

- ¡Claro! Sólo tienes que invitar a alguien cuanto antes.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre... esas chicas.

- Te refieres a las locas obsesionadas con tu familia y con tu perfecta cara de niño bonito y de chico perfecto. - a veces Rose era demasiado brutalmente directa – lo único que tienes que hacer es invitar a alguien que no esté en ese club.

- ¿Conoces a alguien?

- ¿De Slytheryn o de Gryffyndor? Porque sabes que en Slytheryn es muy fácil q-

- No bromees. De Gryffyndor.

Rose observó a todos en la mesa de Gryffyndor de una barrida. A diez personas de distancia, vio a la persona perfecta.

- Invita a Audrey Masen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y esa quién es?

- Una chica de tercero a quien suelo ver siempre en la biblioteca. Parece ser una buena chica, y te aseguro que no está detrás de ti. Pero puede que acepte si se lo pides amablemente.

No dijo nada sobre que Audrey Masen era la chica más extraña de su casa. No era importante en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Al.

- ¿Ves la que está sentada cercad de Lucy, luego de ese chico gordinflón?

- Si...

- No es tan fea – comentó Sean.

- Es bonita. - dijo Rose – Sólo no es una barbie como Beth y Medelyn.

- Medelyn es agradable.

- Si, igual que un escreguto, seguro.

La cena acabó, y Rose tomó un camino diferente. Ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por Al o Sean, podía decirle a Ken que iría con él.

Sabía que los de Ravenclaw debían pasar por allí... y entonces dobló a la siguiente esquina.

Ken estaba con Dottie Drawer, besuqueándose o, mejor dicho, comiéndose la boca el uno al otro. Nunca se había sentido peor antes... tan... tan humillada. Y justo cuando le ordenaba a su cuerpo darse la vuelta y salir de allí, Ken y Dottie se separaron, y él la vio.

- Rose, yo puedo explicarte...

Pero ella no quería oir ninguna explicación, por lo que salió de allí corriendo.

No quería volver a ver a ese chico nunca más en su vida. Era un idiota. Un completo idiota. Cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo.

Cerrar los ojos no fue una buena idea, porque cuando los abrió, y dejó de llorar poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que no había seguido el camino correcto. Maldito castillo, tan grande y con tantas vueltas.

Albus llegó a la sala común y vio a la chica sentada en un rincón, sola.

Se acercó, sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Y si decía que no?

- Hola.

Ella alzó la vista por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía unos ojos claros, del color de la miel.

- Hola.

- Soy Albus...

- Lo sé, eres Albus Severus Potter. El hijo del GRAN Harry Potter. - dijo ella en tono despectivo.

Mal comienzo.

- Bueno, soy Al. ¿Y tú? Eres compañera de mi prima, Lucy.

- Mi nombre es Audrey, Audrey Masen.

- ¿Qué lees? - preguntó él – Claro, si no te molesto.

- No creo que lo conozcas, es un libro muggle. Se titula Orgullo y Prejuicio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo conozco?

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- No - reconoció él avergonzado.

Sin embargo, a Audrey le empezó a caer mejor. Al menos no era tan presuntuoso como había supuesto.

- Lo suponía. Es que tus padres son magos, claro que no vas a saber de ciertas cosas. Pero mi madre tiene una biblioteca enorme en nuestra casa.

- Lo más que tienen mis padres son las escobas de quidditch y las snitch que atraparon en algunos partidos importantes. Pero la madre de mi prima Rose tiene también una buena biblioteca.

- Mi padre también es amante de los deportes. Pero él jugaba béisbol.

- bueno, no es tan diferente. También tienen golpeadores.

Buena comparación.

- Y bien, Al Potter. ¿Necesitas algo?

- De hecho... yo quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween.

_Si, a veces suceden cosas bastante extrañas_, fue lo que Audrey pensó. ¿Al Potter, didiéndole ir al baile?

- ¿Y cuál es el truco?

- No hay truco.

Ella bufó.

- Seguro que lo hay.

- Me pareces más agradable que las otras chicas.

Audrey le observó sin decir nada. Al estaba seguro que le iba a decir que no.

- Vale. Iré contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Te he dicho que sí. Creo que quieres que vaya contigo para que no te persigan las tontas de tu curso. Pero como también quiero ver sus caras, hagámoslo.

- Genial. - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Eh, ¿no es esa tu prima? - preguntó Audrey, señalando a la entrada de la sala común.

Rose acababa de llegar. Y no se veía nada bien.


End file.
